Reveng
by Wonkyu Taoris
Summary: Bagaimana nasib seorang anak kecil melihar kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri disaan kau masih berumur 5 tahun? takutkan? dendam kah?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: Reveng Chapter 1

Author: Wonkyu Taoris Shipper

Rated: ?

Pairing: Wonkyu, eunhae,changbum, and other…

Genre: Sad, Crime..

Cash Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Donghae  
And Other 

DISC: Cash yang ada disini bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjam namanya, maaf kalau ada typo karna aku hanyalah author abal yang mencoba berkarya hasilku sendiri, tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat.

Summary: Bagaimana nasib seorang anak kecil melihar kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri disaan kau masih berumur 5 tahun? takutkan? dendam kah?

Ini karyaku,apa karyamu?

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang anak berusia 5 tahun sedang meringgkuk ketakutan di dalam lemari, dia menyaksikan bagaimana kedua orang tuanya dibunuh didepan matanya, dia hanya bisa melihat dari sela-sela lemari.  
"A..apa maumu Cho hanggeng? tanya tuan choi aka choi seunghyun  
"mauku? aku ingin membunuhu, besarta keluargamu"jawab santai hangeng  
"ke..keparat kau cho hangeng..uhuukk.."desis choi seunghyun sambil memuntah darah  
"hahaha...itu lah aku Choi seunghyun, oh iya, dimana putramu itu?tanya hangeng  
"ti..tidak akan pernah aku memberitahukan dimana dia"ucap terbata seunghyun  
"baiklah, tenang saja aku tidak akan membunuh anakmu, aku baikkan? aku hanya akan membunuhnya secara perlahan, sepertinya aku sudah tak bisa berlama-lama disini, lagipula istrimu tercinta sudah mati terlebih dahulu, dan sekarang giliran kau menyusul istrimu..." Jeda hangeng  
"Selamat tinggal Choi Seunghyun"  
DORR...  
Terdengar suara tembakan dari rumah pengusaha korea terkenal itu untuk yang keberapa kalinya.  
"sekarang kita pergi" ucap datar hangeng  
"baik, tapi bagaimana dengan anaknya tuan" tanya salah satu anak buahnya  
"itu tidak penting, dia hanya anak kecil, sekarang kita pergi"perintah hangeng sambil keluar dari rumah keluarga choi  
"baik tuan"jawab anak buahnya.  
Setelah kepergian hangeng dan anak buahnya, terlihat seorang anak kecil keluar dari tempat persemunyian, anak kecil itu berlari sambil menangis menuju sang appa.  
"hikss..appa bangun..hikss..ciwon takut" tangis anak kecil itu akan choi siwon  
Akhh.."terdengar jeritan kesakitan dari bibir sang appa  
"si..siwon" ucap seunghyun terbata  
"hikss..ne appa" jawab siwon  
"mi..mian..karna appa ti..tidak bisa menjaga siwon sampai besar"  
"hikss..appa harus kuat, ciwon takut appa..hikss"  
"siwon gak boloh takut, anak appa kan hebat"  
"hikss..appa harus sembuh, nanti ciwon akan cari pembunuh appa dan ciwon akan bunuh dia hiks.."  
"siwon harus jadi anak yang baik, siwon gak boleh balas dendam, appa tidak pernah mengajarkan hal itu kepada siwon..uhuuk"  
"appa..jeball..appa harus kuat"  
"appa sudah tidak kuat lagi, appa akan selalu menyayangimu siwon, jaga dirimu baik-baik, saranghae choi siwon" ucap seunghyun sambil menutup kedua matanya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
"hikss..ANDWAEEE..APPA BANGUN..APPA..."teriak siwon sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh appanya. Setelah beberapa siwon menangis akhirnya siwon pingsan karna kelelahan menangis.

Terlihat seorang yang sedang berlari memasuki rumah keluarga choi sambil tergesa-gesa  
"sial, aku terlambat" desis orang itu ketika melihat seisi rumah keluarga choi  
"hyung, mianhae aku tak dapat menolongmu" ucapnya sambil berjalan kearah jasad choi seunghyun  
Orang itu aka Lee Young Woon aka kangin, dia adalah pengacara kepercayaan keluarga choi, kangin berjalan kearah siwon dan mengecek kondisinya, dia cukup bernafas legah, karna anak itu tidak kenapa-kenapa,.  
"siwon, mulai sekarang paman akan merawatmu, paman janji tidak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu" ucap kangin sambil mengendok siwon kecil, kangin pun menghubungi pihak kepolisian. setelah beberapa menit akhirnya pihak kepolisian datang dan kangin pun pergi dari rumah keluarga choi.

*14 Tahun kemudian*  
"Yakk..choi siwon sampai kapan kau mau bermalas-malas begini ahh? cepat kau bangun" teriak pemuda yang mirip ikan aka donghae  
"hmm..sebentar lagi hyung" ucap malas siwon  
"aisshh..anak ini, cepat kau bangun, nanti kita terlambat pergi kuliah"  
"ne..ne..aku bangun, kau cerewet sekali hyung"  
"makanya cepat kau mandi, nati hyung akan membereskan kamarmu"  
"ne, gomawo hyung"  
setelah siwon masuk kedalam kamar mandi, donghae melihat pitu kamar mandi yang telah ditutup itu  
"sampai kapan kau seperti ini terus choi siwon"gumam donghae  
Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya siwon keluar dari kamar mandi.  
"hyung kau sudah membereskan kamarku?  
"sudah, cepat kau pake baju" perintah donghae  
"ne" siwon mengambil baju yang akan dipakainya didalam lemari dan memasuki kamar mandi lagi  
[SKIP]  
"hyung?"  
"wae?"  
"kau sudah mencari tahu apa yang aku pinta?  
"hahh..belum, informasi tentang keluarga Cho sangat dirahasiakan, dia pandai menutup rapat-rapat tentang keluarganya"  
"jangan menyebut namanya, kau harus segera mendapatkan informasinya hyung" ujar siwon sambil keluar kamarnya  
"mian siwon, sebenarnya aku sudah mendapatkannya, tapi aku takut kau akan nekat"gumam donghae dalam hati  
"Pagi apaa, pagi umma" sapa siwon  
"pagi" jawab keduanya  
"dimana donghae siwon? tanya kangin  
"diatas"jawab siwon seadanya  
Tuan dan nyonya Lee saling pandang dan melihat sikap siwon, mereka cukup prihatin atas sikap siwon yang semakin hari semakin berubah, tapi mereka tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, karna mereka tau apa yang membuatnya semakin berubah.  
"dasar, anak itu malas sekali" ucap nyonya Lee  
"Yakk.. umma siapa yang malas, eoh? teriak donghae dari tangga  
"Lee donghae jangan teriak pagi-pagi" ucap kangin  
"ne, appa"  
"sudah cepat makan, nati kalian terlambat"  
"baik umma" jawab siwon dan donghae  
Setelah siwon dan donghae menhabiskan sarapannya mereka langsung pamit pergi ke kampus

Kantin Kampus  
"Pagi" sapa donghae dan siwon kepada teman-temannya  
"Pagi"jawab mereka serempak  
"sedang apa kalian? tanya donghae  
"kami sedang tidur lee donghae" jawab namja paling tinggi aka changmin  
"ck..dasar tiang listrik, apa kau tida bisa menjawab dengan benar?  
"aishh..udah tau ini dikantin lee donghae, ya pasti kami mau makan dasar ikan mokpo"  
"yakk..dasar kau tiang listrik berjalan"  
"itu lebih baik, dari pada kau ikan mokpo hidup"  
"yakk..kau tidak sopan shim changmin"  
"tidak sopan dari mananya ikan?  
"panggil aku hyung, aku ini lebih tua darimu"  
"oh, jadi kau sudah sadar kalau kau sudah tua ikan?  
"ck.. tapi aku tetap lebih tampan dari padamu"  
"Mwo? oh kau lupa ya kalau aku disini yang paling tampan?  
"cih, pede sekali kau tiang listrik, kata siapa kalau kau tampan ah?  
"banyak yang bilang kalau aku tampan, dan mereka mengakui kalau aku memang tampan"  
"kalian berdua bisa diam tidak sih? tanya kibum  
"bisa changi, tapi si ikan itu duluan yang mulai"  
"Mwo? aku? bukan kah kau duluan tiang listrik berjalan?  
"kamu duluan yang mulai ikan jelek"  
"dasar tiang listrik berjalan yang rakus, kau duluan tau"  
'aisshh.. bisakah kalian diam, gak dimana-mana kalian pasti ribut" ucap eunhyuk  
"Tapi.."  
"Kalian mau diam atau aku yang mebuat kalian diam ah? ucap namja yang sedari tadi diam akan siwon memotong ucapan donghae.  
"ne siwon/hyung"ucap donghae dan changmin  
"bagus" ucap siwon  
"sekarang, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian"sambung siwon  
"apa hyung? tanya balik changmin  
"min, kau sudah dapat info dari keluarga cho? tanya siwon lagi  
"hm...yang aku dapat mereka masih di china, dan dengar-dengar anaknya akan datang kekorea, tapi aku belum tau kapan dia akan balik ke korea" jawab changmin  
"ok, kau sudah tau wajah anaknya seperti apa?  
"sayangnya aku hanya dapat foto belakangnya dan foto dari samping, tapi anaknya memakai masker, dan wajahnya tertutup" jawab changmin sambil mengambil foto dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya kepada siwon.  
"sial, ini anak apa tidak bisa dijaga mulutnya"batin donghae  
"ok, gomawo"  
"ne, hyung, kalau aku dapat info lagi aku akan memberi tahu kepadamu" ucap changmin  
"aneh, bukankah si ikan itu tau, kenapa dia tidak kasih tau ke siwon hyung, nati akan aku tanyakan ini kepadanya"batin changmin  
"siwon"panggil kibum  
"hmm.."  
"hmm..sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini? tanya kibum  
"sampai aku behasil menemukannya dan balas dendam kepadanya" ucap siwon datar  
"tapi, bukankah appamu tidak menyuruhmu untuk balas dendam? lagian balas dendam tidak akan mengembalikan kedua orang tuamu siwon, yang ada mereka akan kecewa tehadapmu disana"saran kibum  
"bagaimana pun caranya, aku akan tetap menjalankan balas dendam ini, aku sudah berjanji kepada diriku untuk membunuh mereka dengan kedua tanganku"  
"tapi.." ucapan kibum terpotong oleh siwon  
"aku tidak peduli dengan ucapanmu kibum, kalau kau tidak mau membantuku sebaiknya jauhi aku, jangan dekat denganku lagi,Arra?  
"ne, aku mengerti siwon"  
"sudah, sedikit lagi bell masuk, lebih baik kita masuk ke kelas" ucap eunhyuk  
akhirnya kelima namja tersebut meninggalkan kantin dan masuk kedalam kelas mereka (Disini mereka satu kelas)

Kelas  
"hey..kudengar-dengar akan ada murid baru loh" ucap eunhyuk  
"aku tidak pedulu" jawab kibum  
"aishh..bummie, kau itu dingin sekali eoh"ucap eunhyuk sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"yakk..eunhyuk yang boleh memanggilnya bummie hanya aku" marah changmin  
"wah..ada yang cemburu"goda eunhyuk  
"tentu saja marah, aku kan namjachingunya masa aku gak boleh marah kalau kau manggil demgan nama itu" bela changmin  
"sudah-sudah kalian seperti anak kecil, eunhyuk sudah hadap depan, sebentar lagi Jung seongsaenim akan datang"ujar kibum  
"ne, bummie-ah"ucap eunhyuk dengan nada yang dimanja-manjain  
"aishh..dasar sama aja seperti namja chingunya"  
"diamlah, changmin"  
" changi"  
Terlihat jung seongsaenim memasuki kelasnya bersama namja yang diyakini sebagai murid baru tersebut.  
Good morning"sapa Mr. Jung  
"Good morning Mr" jawab mereka  
"hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, sekarang kau silahkan memperkenalkan dirimu"  
"ne Mr, Annyeong joneun Cho kyuhyun imnida, saya pindahan dari china salam kenal"  
"nah kyuhyun sekarang kau boleh duduk di kursi yang kosong"  
"ne Mr."  
anak baru itu langsung menuju kursi yang kosong.  
"marganya Cho dan pindahan dari china, apa dia anak cho hangeng"batin siwon  
kyuhyun merasa sedari tadi dia sedang diperhatikan, dia menengok kanan dan kirinya, dia melihat namja tampan yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.  
"ada apa dengan namja itu? apa ada yang salah denganku? atau dia hanya fans baruku? wow..belum sehari saja aku kuliah, aku sudah dapat fans"batin kyuhyun narsis.

Kyuhyun POV`  
"Akhirnya istirah juga setelah pelajaran yang sangat membosankan itu, apa disini seongsaenimnya tidak ada yang benar yah? yah aku tau aku hanya siswa baru disini, tapi apa appaku tidak bisa memilih sekolah yang bagusan, walaupun sekolah ini terkenal dengan elitnya, tapi kurasa itu hanya dari luarnya, tapi ternyata guru disini tak ada yang benar, aku rasa aku lebih pintar dari pada seongsaenim kepala botak itu" gerutuku didalam hati.  
kulihat, seorang namja tampan, tapi lebih tampanan aku sih, menuju ke arahku.  
"hai kau muri baru kan? tanyanya  
"hmm" jawabku malas  
"pekenalkan aku lee hyukjae, kurasa kita bisa berteman" ucarpnya sambil menyalurkan tangannya kearahku.  
kulihat tangannya sebelum kubalas jabatan tangannya.  
"hmm..kuharap kita memang bisa berteman" ucapku sambil membalas jabatan tangannya.  
Kurasa sekolah disini tidaklah terlalu buruk.  
Kyuhyun POV END..

"hey ikan, lihat namja chingumu mau selingkuh darimu" bisik namja yang seperti tiang listrik kepada sahabatnya yang mirip ikan.  
"diamlah, dia tidak akan bisa berpaling dari wajah tampanku ini" ucap namja yang seperti ikan PD.  
"aishh..kau PD sekali ikan bantet"cibir namja tiang listrik  
"kalian bisa diam atau tidak? ucap namja itu dingin sedingin es  
"ne bummie changie" ucap namja tiang listri sambil mengedipkan matanya.  
"changmin, hentikan tingkahmu, atau mau kucolok matamu, hah? ucap tajam kibum  
"aishh.. changi kau tega sekali" ucap changmin sambil mempoutkan bibirmu  
"kalian bertiga apa tidak bisa diam,ah? ucap namja yang dari tadi hanya diam.  
"ok..ok...siwon, kau jangan marah-marah terus, kau seperti yeoja yang sedang PMS" ucap donghae  
siwon yang dikatain seperti itu hanya mendeathglare kepada donghae  
"sudah, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian" ucap siwon  
"apa itu?tanya changmin antusias  
"namja bar u itu, dia bermarga cho kan?tanya siwon balik  
"ne, wae? tanya donghae  
"apa pemuda itu ada hubungannya dengan cho hangeng?tanya siwon lagi  
"entahlah aku tidak tau, kau tau sendiri kan cho hangeng itu selalu menutup rapat-rapat identitasnya termasuk keluarganya"jawab donghae  
"hmm.. tapi kalau benar dia ada hubungannya aku bisa memfaatkannya dengan baik, hae kau cari tau tentang pemuda itu" ucap siwon sambil bersmirk. siwon, donghae, dan changmin tidak memperhatikan kalau ada namja yang menatap dengan sendu.  
"semoga pemuda itu buka dari keluarga cho"batin kibum

~Eunyuk POV~  
"Sebelum kau pindah kemari kau tinggal dimana?tanya eunhyuk  
"aku tinggal dichina bersama keluargaku, karna mereka ada bisnis disini, maka aku ikut pindah kemari"jawab kyu sambil tersenyum  
"oh..apa appamu pembisnis?tanya eunhyuk lagi  
"ne, dia pembisnis yang hebat" jawab kyu bangga  
"wow..memangnya siapa nama appamu?tanya eunhyuk antusias  
"sebenarnya informasi keluargaku dijaga rapat-rapat, tapi aku rasa memberi tahuakan siapa nama appaku tidak masalah kepadamu, tapi kamu janji jangan memberitahukan siapa nama appaku kepada yang lain"ucap kyuhyun  
"ok, aku akan menjaga rahasia siapa nama appamu itu"kata eunhyuk serius  
"ok, nama appaku Cho Hangeng"ucapku kyu tanpa menyadari raut wajah eunhyuk yang berubah  
"DEG"  
"Ternyata benar dugaanku kalau dia anak cho hangeng, sebenarnya aku tau wajah anak cho hangeng, tapi aku tidak memberitahu yang lain, tapi bagaimana kalau yang lain tau, terutama siwon, apa aku harus memberitahu kepadanya"batinku  
"kau kenapa"tanya kyuhyun  
"ah..ani, aku hanya kaget, ternta kau anak dari seorang pembisnis yang terkenal itu"jawabku.  
kulihat kearah teman-temank, kualihkan pandanganku kearah siwon, kulihat dia sedang memperhatikan kyuhyun.  
"apa dia terpesona sama kyuhyun? atau dia menyadari siapa kyuhyun sebenarnya? aku harus bagaimana?batinku lagi.  
~Eunyuk POV END~

Terlihat dua orang namja yang sedang berjalan di lorong sekolah.  
"hyuki, sebenarnya kau ingin bicara tentang apa?tanya kibum  
"udah kau ikut aja"jawab eunyuk sambil menarik tangan kibum  
"aku rasa disini aman"ujar eunyuk  
"memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan hyuk?tanya kibum lagi  
"kau tau anak baru itu kan?tanya eunhyuk balik  
"ne, wae?tanya kibum  
"tapi kamu janji jangan beri tau yang lain"kata eunhyuk  
"ne, memangnya ada apa?tanya kibum penasaran  
"Cho kyuhyun adalah anak kandung cho hangeng"ujar eunhyuk  
"Mwo? kau serius?kaget kibum  
"ne, aku serius, sebenarnya dia bilang jangan beri tau, tapi aku rasa aku akan memberi tau kepadamu"jelas eunhyuk  
"lalu bagaimana kalau siwon tau?tanya kibum  
"aku juga tidak tau, tapi aku harap kau jangan beri tau siwon dulu"ucap eunhyuk  
"ne, tapi cepat atau lambat siwon pasti tau, aku hanya tidak mau siwon hidup dengan kedendamannya"lirih kibum  
"hey..apa kau masih mencintai siwon?goda eunhyuk  
"a-aniyo, aku hanya khawatir padanya, lagian aku sudah punya changmin yang tulus mencintaiku"ujar kibum  
"ne, jangan sampai kau menduakan changmin atau kau mau kejadian itu terulang lagi?tanya eunhyuk  
"a-aniyo, aku takut saat dia hampir membunuh yesung hyung, padahal yesung hyung sudah punya tunangan"ucap kibum  
"ne, si tiang listrik itu sangat pencemburuan"kata eunhyuk  
"ck..kaya ikan mokpo tidak pencemburuan saja"ketus kibum  
"yakk..panggil dia hyung kibum-ah, dan dia pencemburuan tapi tampan"bela eunhyuk  
"terserah, terus bagaimana dengan siwon?tanya kibum  
"aku tidak tau, apa aku harus memberi tau ini kepada hae?tanya eunhyuk balik  
"aku rasa jangan, kau tau kan donghae juga punya keinginan yang sangat tinggi untuk mengetahui tentang keluarga Cho"saran kibum  
"bagaimana dengan changmin?tanya eunhyuk lagi  
"dia itu mulutnya suka bocor tanpa disuruh"ucap kibum malas  
"kalau begitu hanya kita berdua yang mengetahuinya?tanya eunhyuk  
"ne, sementara kita menyembunyikan informasi ini dulu dari mereka"ujar kibum

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang mendengarkan percakapan mereka.  
"Ternyata mereka mengetahui informasi yang sangat penting, akan aku beri tau ini kepada siwon"batin namja tersebut

Seseorang namja berlari menyusuri lorong sekolah, sesekali dia menengokkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri mencari orang yang dia cari, akhirnya namja itu melihat namja yang sedang duduk dipinggir lapangan basket, namja itupun berlari kearahnya.  
"hoshh...hoss...siwon-sii ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu"ucap namja itu sambil mengatur nafasnya.  
"wae? tanya siwon  
"aku tidak bisa berbicara disini" kata namja itu  
"baiklah, dimana kita bisa berbicara?tanya siwon sambil berdiri dari duduknya  
"ayo ikutun lagi, tapi tanpa kedua sahabatmu itu"kata namja itu  
"ok, kalian berdua disini saja tidak perlu ikut"ucap siwon.  
akhirnya namja itu membawa siwon keatas gedung sekolah.  
"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan junsu? tanya siwon setelah sampai di atas gedung sekolah.  
"aku tau apa yang terjadi denganmu"kata junsu sambil melihat kearah depan  
"apa maksudmu?tanya siwon tajam  
"orang tuamu dibunuh saat kau masih kecil oleh cho hangeng bukan?tanya junsu santai  
"KAU...DARI MANA KAU TAU,AHH?teriak siwon marah  
"santai saja siwon-sii, aku mencari tau tentangmu"ucap junsu  
"buat apa kau mencari tau tentangku,ahh?tanya siwon sambil meredakan marahnya.  
"hanya untuk main-main mungkin"ucap junsu lagi  
"sekarang apa mau mu?tanya siwon geram  
"aku tau siapa anak cho hangeng yang kau cari"jawab junsu  
"Mwo? dari mana kau tau? tanya siwon penasaran  
"bahkan bukan cuman aku saja yang tau"ucap junsu sambil bersmirk  
"apa maksudmu?tanya siwon  
"Lee Hyukjae dan Kim kibum sudah tau wajah anak cho hangeng seperti apa"jawab junsu  
"M-mwo? kau bercanda kan? tanya siwon tidak percaya  
"aku tidak bercanda siwon-sii"kata junsu  
"kalau begitu siapa anak cho hangeng?tanya siwon  
"kau mau tau? tapi ada satu syaratnya"ucap junsu bersmirk  
"apa syaratnya?tanya siwon  
"kau tau dongsaengku bukan?tanya junsu  
"ne, wae? tanya balik siwon  
"bagus, sungmin sangat mencintaimu, aku tau kau sudah berapa kali menolaknya, aku mau kau menjadi kekasi sungmin'jawab junsu  
"M-mwo? aku tidak mencintai dongsaengmu"ucap siwon tegas  
"kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahumu"ucap junsu  
"aku bisa tanyakan kepada eunhyuk atau kibum"kata siwon  
"apa kau yakin mereka akan memberitahumu secepat mungkin?tanya junsu

"kenapa diam? aku rasa tidak, karna mereka tidak memberitahumu secepatnya, berarti otomatis mereka tidak mau kau tahu"ucap junsu  
"aku akan bayar berapa saja asal kau beri tahu aku"ucap siwon  
"aku tidak perlu duitmu Choi siwon, aku hanay perlu kau menjadi kekasih dongsaengku, hanya itu"jawab junsu  
"hahh..baiklah aku menuruti persyaratanmu itu" ucap siwon akhirnya.  
"bagus, perkataanmu sudah kurekam, jadi kau tidak bisa melanggar janjimu, atau aku akan memberi tahu cho hangeng, kalau anak choi seunghyun ingin membunuh anaknya"ucap junsu  
"DARI MANA KAU TAU NAMA APPAKU,AHH?teriak siwon  
"itu hanya hal gampang buatku"jawab junsu.  
siwon mencoba mengambil nafas dalam-dalam untuk meredakan emosinya.  
"jadi siapa anak cho hangeng?tanya siwon  
"anak baru dikelasmu, cho kyuhyun"jawab junsu bersmirk  
"jadi anak baru itu anak cho hangeng? tanya siwon memastikan  
"ne, dia anak cho hangeng"  
"ok, aku percaya padamu,aku pergi"ucap siwon sambil melangkah pergi dari tempat itu.  
"tunggu, kau harus menepati janjimu choi siwon"ucap junsu sebelum siwon pergi jauh  
"ne"ucap siwon datar dan pergi dari tempat itu juga.  
"permainan akan segera dimulai"batin junsu

.  
.

Lalu bagaimana nasip kyuhyun?  
dan bagaimana dengan eunhyuk dan kibum?  
apa rencana yang akan junsu buat?  
dan apa tujuannya?

.  
TBC..

Hahahaha..aku tau pasti ffku sangat membosankan kan? :3


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: Reveng Chapter 2

Author: Wonkyu Taoris Shipper

Rated: ?

Pairing: Wonkyu, eunhae,changbum, and other…

Genre: Sad, Crime..

Cash Cho Kyuhyun  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Donghae  
And Other

DISC: Cash yang ada disini bukanlah milikku, aku hanya meminjam namanya, maaf kalau ada typo karna aku hanyalah author abal yang mencoba berkarya hasilku sendiri, tanpa ada niat untuk memplagiat.

Summary: Bagaimana nasib seorang anak kecil melihar kedua orang tuanya dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri disaan kau masih berumur 5 tahun? takutkan? dendam kah?

Terima kasih yang udah mau review ffku ini, maaf aku tidak bias membalas semuanya, aku hanya bias bilang terima kasih banyak..

Ini karyaku,apa karyamu?  
Oke langsung baca aja yah…

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari sambil menahan emosinya.  
BRAAKK…  
terdengar suara pintu kelas yang disbanding dari luar kelas.  
"LEE HYUKJAE..KIM KIBUM.."Teriak namja yang membanting pintu kelas. Namja itu mengatur nafasnya melihat swkwliling kelas.  
"SELAIN LEE HYUKJAE, KIM KIBUM, SHIM CHANGMIN DAN LEE DONGHAE KELUAR KELAS, SEKARNG"Teriaknya sambil memerintah. Semua muris yang takut dan bingung pun keluar kelas terburu-buru karna takut terhadap kuda yang sedang ngamuk #plak  
"Termasuk kau anak baru"ucap dingin siwon  
"ne"ucap kyuhyun sambil berjalan keluar kelas, sebelum kyuhyun keluar kelas siwon menatapnya dengan tajam.  
"ada apa dengan dia? Apa dia kesurupan hantu toilet"batin kyuhyun.  
"siwon mendekati ke empat sahabatnya yang berdiri mematung melihat siwon jalan mendekati mereka dengan hawa yang berbeda, terlihat kilatan marah dari matanya ketika melihat eunhyuk dan kibum.  
"a..ada apa siwon? Tannya changmin memecahkan keheningan.  
siapa anak cho hangeng? Tanya siwon sambil melihat kearah eunhyuk.  
eunhyuk yang ditatap seperti itu hanya gugup, dia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.  
"a..aku tidak tau"jawab eunhyuk terbata. Siwonpun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kibum.  
kibum yang merasa ditatap oleh siwon hanya menundukkan kepalanya, jujur dia juga tidak tau harus menjawab apa.  
"a..aku juga tidak tau"ucap kibum takut  
"ck..apa kalian benar, ahh?tanya siwon lagi  
"n..ne siwon"ucap eunhyuk dan kibum berbarengan  
"sebenarnya ada apa ini?tanya donghae yang sedari tadi diam, dia juga bingung apa yang terjadi dengan sahabatnya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri.  
siwon hanya diam tanpa niat menjawab pertanyaan donghae. Dia masih mempokuskan tatapannya ke eunhyuk dan kibum, lalu siwon menarik kedua kerah baju eunhyuk dan kibum.  
kalian tahukan aku tidak suka dibohongi?desisi siwon  
"ka..kami tidak bohong siwon"kata eunhyuk sambil gemetaran  
"siwon lepaskan namjachinguku"ucap changmin marah melihat namjachingunya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh siwon.  
"DIAMLAH KAU SHIM CHANGMIN"Bentak siwon  
"Bukankah kalian mengetahui siapa anak cho hangeng, hmm?tanya siwon lagi.  
dia tidak menyerah untuk mendengar semuanya langsung dari mulut kedua sahabatnya ini.  
eunhyuk dan kibum diam, mereka tidak tau harus menjawab apa, sejujurnya mereka takut melihat siwon yang sedang marah.  
"ok, kalau kalian tidak ingin menjawab, akan aku jawab pertanyaanku sendiri"jeda siwon sambil melihat ekspresi kedua sahabatnya itu.  
"Nama anak cho hangeng adalah cho kyuhyun, apa aku benar? Tanya siwon sambil bersmirk.  
DEGG..  
Kedua sahabatnya tiba-tiba menegang, mereka tidak tau kalau siwon akan mengetahuinya secepat ini.  
"Bagaimana siwon tau"batin eunhyuk dan kubum.  
"wae? Kenapa kalian kaget,hmm? Bukankah aku benar?ucap siwon sambil tersenyum  
lagi-lagi eunhyuk dan kibum hanya diam, mereka harus menyiapkan jawaban yang tepat kepada siwon.  
"kenapa kalian tidak memberitahuku?tanya siwon lagi. Tepat apa yang sedang eunhyuk dan kibum pikirkan, pasti siwon akan menanyakan hal itu.

"JAWAB"Teriak siwon  
"mi…mian siwon hyung"ucap kibum takut.  
siwon membanting tubuh eunhyuk dan kibum kelantai.  
"Argghhh.."teriak kesakitan eunhyuk dan kibum  
"hyukie/bummie"teriak donghae dan changminsambil membatu namjachingunya. Changmin yang melihat namja yang sangat dicintai sangat marah, sedari tadi dia sudah menahan emosinya ketika melihat namjachingunya dibentak siwon bahkan diapun yang sebagai namjachingunya tidak pernah membentaknya.  
BEUGGHH.. (aku gak tau suara orang memukul itu seperti apa)  
changmin meninju wajah siwon setelah dia membatu kibum berdiri.  
"AKU SUDAH CUKUP DIAM MELIHAT KAU MEMBENTAK NAMJACHINGUKU, APA KAU PIKIR AKU TIDAK BISA MARAH,AHH?Teriak changmin marah  
"min..sudah, ini memang salahku"kibum mencoba menenangkan namjachingunya, dia takut changmin akan terbawa emosi seperti siwon.  
"ck…namjachingumu memang pantas mendapatkannya"ucap siwon sambil meludahkan darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum sinis  
"AKU TAU KAU INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM KELUARGAMU, TAPI TIDAK HARUS KAU MEMBENTAK NAMJACHINGUKU"Teriak changmin lagi, dia mendekati siwon ingin memukul wajahnya lagi, tapi sebelum pukulannya melayang diwajah siwon, ada seseorang yang menhan tanganku.  
"changmin sudah cukup"perintah donghae  
changmin hanya mencoba menetralkan emosinya agar tidak terpancing dengan emosinya, melawan siwon berarti dia cari mati, bukan dia takut sama siwon hanya saja dia tau konsekuensinya kalau melawan siwon lebih jauh lagi.  
"siwon, lebih baik kita bicarakan hal ini dengan kepala dingin, jangan terbawa emosimu"ujar donghae, sebenarnya dia sangat marah sama siwon, tapi dia harus mencoba bersabar dan memahami jika ia ada di posisinya.  
"ne, kita bias bicara baik-baik siwon"timpal eunhyuk  
siwon menghela nafasnya, entah sudah berapa kali dia menghela nafas hari ini.  
"ok, tapi kenapa kalian berdua menyembunyikan hal ini dariku? Tanya siwon setelah dia sudah meredakan emosinya.  
"kami takut kau akan membunuhnya kalau kau tau dia anak cho hangeng"ucap eunhyuk  
"ck, kenapa kalau aku ingin membunuhnya?tanya siwon lagi.  
"bukankah itu tidak setimpal dengan perbuatan appanya"tambah siwon  
"ne, tapi dia tidak tau apa-apa siwon, dia tidak bersalah, yang bersalah appanya"ucap kibum  
"bukan berarti dia tidak salah, tidak tau apa-apa"ucap siwon dingin  
"lalu setelah kau berhasil membunuhnya, apa yang akan kau perbuat? Apa dengan membunuhnya kau sudah puas?tanya eunhyuk  
"setelah aku membuhnya aku akan membuat perhitungan dengan appanya,wae?tanya siwon datar  
"apa tidak ada jalan lain selain membunuhnya?tanya kibum  
"ne, benar kata kibum, apa tidak sebaiknya menggunakan cara lain selain membunuh anaknya? Mungkin kau ingin membunuhnya, tapi bunuhlah appanya tidak untuk anaknya"ucap donghae  
siwon hanya diam melihat keempat sahabatnya dan suasana seketika menjadi hening.  
"aku punya rencana"ucap changmin memecahkan keheningan.  
"apa? Tanya siwon  
"dekati dia, buat dia jatuh cinta denganmu, lalu kau sakiti hatinya secara perlahan"kata changmin  
"aku setuju dengan rencana changmin"ucap donghae  
"ta..tapi.."ucapan eunhyuk terpotong oleh siwon  
"aku rasa tidak buruk bermain-main dengannya sebentar"smirk siwon.

*Dilain tempat*  
"Hallo bos"ucap junsu

"siwon sudah memasuki perangkap kita, dan aku sudah memberitahukan tentang anaknya cho hangeng"

"ok, sekarang aku tinggal menghubungi cho hangeng"

"ne" setelah mengucapkan itu junsu mematikan sambungan telponnya.  
"Choi siwon dan cho kyuhyun kita lihat apa permainan yang akan aku perbuatuntuk kalian berdua, bersiaplah"batin junsu sambil bersmirk.

~Siwon Pov~  
Aku langkahkan kakiku tak menentu arah, aku tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihatku dengan aneh, aku memutuskan untuk duduk dibangku halaman belakang sekolah. aku harus memikirkan ide yang diberikan oleh changmin, tapi bagaimana aku bias mendekati namja itu, melihat mukanya saja aku langsung seperti ingin membunuhnya, appa. Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku salah memilih jalan seperti ini, seandainya appa dan umma masih ada mungkin kalian akan kecewa denganku, tapi apa benar kalian kecewa denganku"batinku, tanpa sadar aku menitikkan air mataku, sudah cukup semuanya membuatku lelah, aku pejamkan kedua mataku, aku membiarkan air mata ini mengalir.  
"pakailah sapu tanganku" kumendengar suara seseorang dan kubuka kedua mataku, aku melihat ada sapu tangan tepat diwajahku, ku lihat siapa yang menyodorkan sapu tangan, dia, kenapa harus dia.  
"buat apa kau kemari? Tanyaku datar  
"aku hanya tidak sengaja melihatmu disini, aku pikir kau membutuhkan teman, dan ini pakailah sapu tanganku"ucapnya sambil tersenyum  
"jangan sok baik kepadaku"ucapku sambil melihat kearah lain  
"aku hanya ingin berteman, apa tidak boleh?tanyanya  
kulihat wajahnya, mungkin aku bias memanfaatkan situasi ini.  
"kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?tanyaku  
"karna kau tampan"jawabnya polos  
"hanya itu?tanyaku lagi  
"aniyo, tapi aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu, apa tidak boleh?tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.  
"hahh..ok kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku, aku rasa tidak masalah"ucapku  
"benarkah?tanya meyakinkan  
"ne"ucapku  
"yeyy..gomawo, oh iya cho kyuhyun imnida"ucapnya sambit tersenyum  
DEGG…  
ada apa denganku, kenapa melihat wajahnya jantungku tiba-tiba berdeak?batinku  
"Choi siwon"ucapku datar  
"nama hyung bagus, seperti orangnya tampan"kata kyuhyun tersenyum  
"aku tau itu"ucapku  
"hyung, kenapa hyung tadi marah-marah?tanya kyuhyun  
"bukan urusanmu"kataku  
"marah-marah itu tidak baik hyung, nanti cepat tua loh"  
"apa kau tidak bias diam,ahh?  
"n..ne mian hae hyung"  
"lebih baik kau pergi, aku sedang ingin sendirian"

"baiklah hyung, tapi kita tetap bertemankan?

"hmm"

"kyunie anggap itu iya, ok kyunie pergi, dah hyung"

Kulihat punggunya yang perlahan pergi dan menghilang, entah mengapa ada rasa yang menghilang ketika dia pergi, tidak aku tidak boleh luluh olehnya, aku harus menjalankan rencanaku, mungkin dengan berpura-pura aku bisa mendekatinya dengan mudah.

~Siwon Pov End~

.

.

.

.

.

"Changmin bodoh"ucap kibum  
"kenapa aku dibilang bodoh bummie? Rajuk changmin  
"kau bodoh karna kau memberikan rencana bodohmu itu"kesal kibum  
"lalu apa kau lebih memilih siwon membunuh kyuhyun?tanya changmin  
"a..aniyo, tapi bukan harus menyakitinya"ujar kibum  
"lalu bagaimana kita bias menolong kyuhyun?tanya eunhyuk  
"berdo'a saja kalau siwon bias jatuh cinta berneran dengan kyuhyun"ucap donghae  
"tapi sepertinya itu mustahil"ucap eunhyuk  
"tidak ada yang tidak mustahil didunia ini eunhyuk"kata kibum  
"berarti kita hanya bisa berdo'a tanpa bertindak?tanya changmin  
"tidak kita harus membantu kyuhyun kalau dia disakiti siwon"ujar donghae  
"ne, berarti kita harus mendekati kyuhyun dan menjadikan ia sebagai teman kita, agar kita bias menjaganya"ucap eunhyuk  
"tapi jangan samapi siwon tau hal ini"ucap donghae  
"ne"ucap changmin.  
"ada apa ini?tanya siwon  
"ah, tidak sedang apa-apa siwon"jawab donghae  
"hmm" siwon berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dan menduduki kursinya  
"Siwon hyuung"teriak seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas  
"ada apa?tanya siwon datar  
"hyung, kyunie punya makanan, hyung mau?tawar kyuhyun  
"tidak"ucap siwon  
"yah, hyung kenapa tidak mau?tanya kyuhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya  
siwon hanya diam tanpa berniat membalas pertanyaannya.  
"hyungkan sudah jadi teman kyunie, tapi kenapa tidak mau menerima makanan dari kyunie?tanya kyu lagi  
"aku tidak lapar"ucap siwon  
"tapi kyunie sudah membelikan ini buat hyung"ujar kyuhyun  
"BISAKAH KAU DIAM"Bentak siwon  
"hiks..mi..mianhae hyung..hikss..kyu hanya mau kasih kue ini buat hyung..hikss"tangis kyuhyun  
"aisshhh..oke aku terima, mana makanannya?tanya siwon, dia sudah cukup pusing mendengar ocehan kyuhyun yang tak henti-hentinya.  
"hikss..jinjja? Tanya kyuhyun sambil mennghapus air matanya.  
"ucap siwon datar  
"yeyy..ini buat hyung, hyung makan yah kuenya"seru kyuhyun sambil meletakkan kue didepan meja siwon  
"ne"ucap siwon sambil membuka bungkusan makanannya.  
"yasudah kyu mau pergi dulu, bye hyung"  
Cupp..  
Tanpa diduga kyuhyun langsung mencium pipi kiri siwon dan langsung melesat pergi dari dalam kelas  
"A..apa barusan anak itu mencium pipiku?batin siwon.  
"hwa..yang dapat kue?goda changmin  
"ekhem..bukan hanya kue tapi juga ciuman"timpal donghae  
siwon hanya mendeathglare keempat sahabatnya yang terkikik  
"semoga dia bias membuat siwon berubah"batin keempat sahabt siwon.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or END?

.

.

.

.

Mian kalau pendek -_-


End file.
